


someone I used to know

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Porn, Ficlet, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis reminds Ardyn of Somnus, and their sexual encounter gets a little rough.





	someone I used to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/gifts).



> For this kinkmeme prompt! https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11243322#cmt11243322
> 
> Also it was fae's birthday so, happy birthday!
> 
> Warnings: it's not explicit one way or another but if you choose to believe that Ardyn and Somnus had an incestuous relationship this fic certainly won't dissuade you.

Ardyn is big, and Noctis likes big guys, likes being manhandled and roughed up a little. It's part of why he tracked him down in the caravan while his friends were out shopping, and why he's ignoring common sense in favor of letting a near-stranger fuck him.

The mattress of the camper is thin and hard, but Noctis doesn't care when he lays down on his back and spreads his legs. Ardyn's fingers are long and thick, curling inside him perfectly, and he moans at the feeling and at Ardyn's running praise, _good boy, look at you, you're going to take my cock so well_.

Ardyn's focus is entirely on his ass, but Noctis wants his attention, wants Ardyn to see on his face how ready he is. " _Ardyn_ ," he gasps, and Ardyn looks up at him. Their eyes meet, and there's something on Ardyn's face, some unreadable flash of emotion. It's gone in an instant and Ardyn pulls his fingers out, flips Noctis over, and shoves him face down into the mattress.

Finally, Noctis thinks, finally he's going to get the rough treatment that nobody in his life is willing to give him. Ardyn's hand presses hard between his shoulderblades, holding him down while Ardyn pulls his hips up and pushes inside. The stream of Ardyn's words dries up as he starts to fuck him hard, thrusting mercilessly in without any time to adjust. It's perfect, and Noctis pushes back eagerly, the rough sheets muffling his cries.

When Ardyn's hand curls around his hip, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, Noctis whimpers and slides a hand down to jerk himself off. It won't take long, he thinks, not like this, not with Ardyn's heavy weight above him, breath hot on his back, cock ramming into him at a punishing face.

"Fuck," he gasps, "oh _fuck_ , Ardyn, I'm-- I'm gonna--"

Something hot and wet hits the back of his shoulder. A drop, then another, and another, too regular and too hot to be sweat. Noctis draws a breath to ask what's wrong, what's happening, but Ardyn growls out, " _Damn you,_ " and shoves hard into him, pulling them both over the edge.

After, when they're getting dressed, Ardyn avoids his gaze. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Noctis asks.

Ardyn lets out a bitter laugh and looks up, his eyes burning into Noct's. "You only reminded me of someone I used to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to freosan and dustofwarfare for beta!


End file.
